elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hortator and Nerevarine
is the 2nd to last quest of the Main Quests in Morrowind. Summary *Quest Giver: Random Great house Councilor *Prerequisite Quest: All Hortator quests and all Nerevarine quests. *Required Rank: None *Next Quest: Citadels of Sixth House *Location: Vivec *Characters Involved: Arch canon, Vivec *Creatures: Ordinator *Reward: Wraithguard **Disposition Increase: A lot to every character in morrowind **Fame Increase: A lot Quick Walkthrough #Speak with the informant. #Get to the Archcanon either by the door in the temple or the door in the hall of wisdom. #Talk to him about the nerevarine prophecies and he suggests you speak to the god, Vivec, in the palace. He will give you a key to the palace. #Talk to Vivec in is palace and ask about the Nerevarine and how to kill Dagoth Ur. He suggests using two weapons. Take Wraithguard from him. #Head to Ghostgate. Detailed Walkthrough You're Hortator and Nerevarine now. Make sure you go back to the Ahemmusa camp because this is easily forgotten. At some point during becoming Hortator and Nerevarine you will recieve a letter saying that an arch canon in Vivec would like to speak with you. Head to the Temple Canton in Vivec and speak with the informant right in the middle of it. He will tell you to speak with his master in the High Fane. There are two ways into the office. There is the door in the high fane on the eastern door with a level 40 lock. Unfortunately it is impossible to open without getting a bounty, unless you kill the Ordinator behind you (if you want to avoid getting a bounty by killing the Ordinator either taunt him or wear a piece of Indoril armour). There is also another way which requires you to go through the hall of wisdom, look for the door to the High Fane. There should be no people there to watch you. Enter into the office (there are about three skill books lying around if you want some skills increased) and speak to the Archcanon. He will tell you off if you killed any Ordinators and then give you information about the Nerevarine, and suggests you see his master, the god Vivec . You will be given a key to go meet the god in his palace south of the temple. Ask him about the Nerevarine and how to kill Dagoth Ur and anything else you might want to discuss (behind him are some notes in his "library"). He tells you that you need Keening and Sunder , Dwarven artifacts which were used to tap into the Heart of Lorkhan which eventually wiped the Dwarves off the earth. He says you can't use it without wearing the glove Wraithguard , so he gives it to you. He also marks three forts on your map, Dagoth Ur (where you must face him), Vemynal where Sunder is found, and Odrosal where Keening is found. Head to Ghostgate but before you do make sure your Short blade and blunt skills are at least 20. Also make sure you still have the belt of Heartfire taken from an ash vampire you killed earlier in the quest as the Ash vampire items are also recommended. Reward Access through the Ghostgate Appearances *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Category:Morrowind: Quests Category:Morrowind: Main Quests Category:Image Needed